winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 309
The Heart and the Sword (Breaking the Mark in the Nickelodeon dub) is the ninth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom is completely devastated about Sky 's sudden change. So the Winx cheer her up by setting up a surprise breakfast picnic, along with the pixies and Kiko but kiko eats it all The parents of many students feel concerned about Bloom's presence at Alfea because she has attracted attention of many evil figures, like Valtor , and ask Faragonda to remove her. Faragonda then calls a school meeting and announces that Bloom will stay at Alfea. But Bloom decides to leave Alfea for a little bit and go to Gardenia . Stella is concerned about Brandon , since he has not returned any calls that she has made. Brandon calls back eventually and tells Stella that he is concerned for Sky. Sky announces his engagement with Diaspro . Stella hears about this and goes to Gardenia and tells Bloom. Bloom comes back to Magix . She, Stella, Flora and Musa decides to go to Eraklyon and talk to Sky. Aisha is on Andros and Tecna decides to stay back at Alfea, so she can let the Winx back in to the school by going through the barrier. Riven takes the girls to Eraklyon. He shows a lot of negativity, stating that what if Sky didn't want to see them. Musa is very angry at Riven. Riven distracts the guards when they land in Eraklyon, and the girls are able to get into the castle.Brandon gets caught by Sky army.Stella is really worried. Diaspro, who have been evacuated due to a ship landing, comes back fuming at the guards and walks in to see Bloom trying to talk to Sky. Diaspro is angry and tells the guards to go after them. The Winx run. Sky then corners them in a room and he attacks them. A piece of armor cuts Sky's clothes, and reveals the mark of Valtor. With Stella's Fairy Dust, she was able to remove the spell. On the way back, Bloom is worried that Sky's spell was not removed, while Stella was worried that Brandon would be hurt and felt bad that they left him behind. Tecna sets up a device that allows a portal in the protective border, for thirty seconds. All the girls make it through but are caught by Griselda. When they come back to their room, Aisha is seen crying. Her parents have announced that she will marry a man that they choose, because of a tradition, and she will marry to a man named Nabu . Major Events *Sky announces his marriage to Diaspro. *Stella uses her fairy dust to undo the spell cast on Sky. *Aisha received news that she will marry someone named Nabu. Debuts Gallery Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Diaspro *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Miss Griselda Trivia *Rachael Lillis is the voice of Vanessa (Bloom's mom) in this episode standing in for Kayzie Rogers. *This episode features the final appearance of Brandon and Sky until the episode Pay Back. *This episode is also the final appearance of Diaspro, who has been banished from Eraklyon. *For continuity, Bloom's mom reminds her of how Darkar placed a dark spell on Bloom herself and Sky saved her. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Rachael Lilis = Miss. Faragonda, Vanessa. Stan Hart = Mike Nick Voice Cast Quotes (Rai English) They announced their engagement! I just cannot believe it! '- Stella' It's the biggest story on the realm wide web. I know what you're thinking, Stella. '- Tecna' Bloom will be totally devestated when she finds out. I don't wanna tell her but she needs to know. I mean, Stella's my best friend. I got to do it. '- Stella' I don't want to fight you Sky, I just want to talk to you. If that is what you really want, I will get out of your life. '- Bloom' You're ALREADY out of my life! '- Sky' That's enough! '- Stella' (English) They're getting married?! Are you sure about this? Are you absolutly sure? '- Stella' It's the most downloaded story on the realm wide web. '- Tecna' It's gonna be so sad for Bloom. She was brokenhearted already. But it's better if she's hear it from me than from some inter-realm gossip column! '- Stella' I don't wanna fight you, Sky. I just wanna talk to you. Then, if you still want, I'll get outta your life for good. '- Bloom' You'll get outta it right now! '- Sky' Hey hothead! Sit back down! '- Stella' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon